


隔墙有祂

by WindPassNight



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindPassNight/pseuds/WindPassNight
Summary: MC与她的有些特别的新舍友。
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Reader
Kudos: 2





	隔墙有祂

V&MC

-01-  
“放心，电脑手机平板游戏机都带呢，一样没落下 。不值钱的东西么，现买就是了。”女性的声音伴着金属碰撞的声响，闷闷地从门外传来。  
“…我还以为不信鬼神是您老为数不多的优点呢，您不担心闺女的人身财产安全，担心这这个？”  
察觉到钥匙拧反后的那声“啧”格外清晰。  
“啊不，不是对您说，我是说知道了，我会注意的。”  
“钱够用，”女子终于旋开了锁，巨大的纸箱从门后逐渐露出，“您老别担心了，我又不是生活不能自理。行了，我这进屋准备收拾了，您挂电话吧，我没手了。”  
“哔。”  
女子走到沙发边沉下肩膀，待手机顺势落下，这才放下手上那个合不上的大号纸箱，把自己猛地砸进沙发里，全然不管差点滑进沙发缝里的手机。  
只静了一会儿，一声叹息把她从沙发上拉了起来。她见门上还挂着钥匙，快步走过去把钥匙拿了，拧着门锁轻轻带上门。钥匙搁在进门鞋柜上，开了电闸水闸给自己烧水喝，一边等水开一边划了几下手机。  
两杯喝完，杯子里原来剩余的冷水差不多兑尽了。正当她往杯中注入一整杯热水的时候，水声被忽然响起的手机铃声所掩盖。“喂，您好。对，是我。好的，谢谢，我马上来。”  
“咔哒”的关门声被她留在身后。  
…………  
醒来的时候，天色正近傍晚。沉沉的金瑰色掩在百叶窗后，身下是新铺的床褥。好吧，毫无疑问，这里是我的新家。  
腹中的饥饿感提醒着我一天只吃了两个包子的事实，不常有的头痛也在抗议我不该睡太久。顾不上这些，先把手机充电线拔了，确认有没有人给我发什么消息。结果也不过是爸妈几句不咸不淡的嘱托，师傅问我有没有到住处，以及我已经习以为常的、来自更多人的沉默。  
……随便回复回复得了。一边这么心想着，一边礼貌回了。  
摁灭手机，口也干得厉害，下楼找杯子和水。玻璃窗折射的光斑曲折在楼梯上，我一边落脚踏上，一边犹豫着是支棱起来去外面探探店，还是点外卖，或是快进到因独处而精神萎靡、缩成一团自言自语。双脚在最后一级下转向时，视线掠过印着人影的窗边。  
我僵了一秒没有立刻回头。视觉错觉吗？刚没见有人在那儿啊。就，人不是会觉得视角边缘的人在看ta嘛，我小时候还总以为车开了好远还能看到的巨大烟囱是在追赶我，只是逐渐追不上才渐渐远去的。我的幼年为这些错觉用尽揣测，而今我已经明白，想要有效地击碎这一切，只需直接看过去——  
……？  
窗边确实立着一位男子…的背影。风衣长裤，倒是很像样的。不过那介于蓝色和水绿色之间的头发是什么玩意儿？混混吗？  
谶念成真，我的头更疼了。搬家第一天就能遇到入室混混，你市治安还能不能行？悄悄往门口挪了几步，我爸临走前塞给我那个棒球棍或许真的有用，我给放鞋柜旁边了。  
确认自己有充裕的时间给这位朋友来一棍子之后，我站定在厕所门口问道：“您好？请问您为什么在我家？”  
悬停在驼色风衣与黑色底衫之上的那双眼转了过来，颜色与先前见到的发色别无二致，接着是一张相当端正的脸。  
只见那人嘴唇翕张，明显是愣住的意味，而后止不住地惊讶（惊吓？）眨眼，驴头不对马嘴地回道：“你能看到我？”

-02-  
“我来理一下，你是说你——呃，”我把新倒的一杯水搁在茶几上，“怎么称呼？”  
“V。”他坐在侧边的沙发里礼貌微笑。  
怎么会说出这种一听就是代号的名字，我不动声色地望了他一眼。  
V的微笑依旧稳固，只是隐约泛起一丝不解。  
“你是说你，V，确定自己已经死亡的事实。不知为什么，你死后回到了曾经居住过的这间公寓。”  
“是的，而且除了您之外，没有人能看见我。我本以为我算得上是游魂，现在又有些不大确信了。”  
我又用深深的眼神盯住他的眼。“只有我能看到你？”  
“是的。”  
“拜托，十八线整蛊综艺不至于搞到我头上来吧。”我又抢先发难，起身去摸他，盼搏一个措手不及。他倒也不闪躲，只是，只是确实什么也摸不到。“你这真不是全息投影？”我又一阵乱摸，眼前漂亮的水绿色幻觉似的，找不到阴影的瑕疵。  
“好吧。”即使眼前的人形未免是人，我也得为尊重他人收手了，我坐回沙发。“可这实在是太超出常识了，loft前户主、鬼魂的存在、无法离开，不论哪样都很可疑。”  
“那还请允许我一项一项来证明。”他也回望着我。  
我翘起二郎腿喝了口水，“请便？”倒要看看怎么个证明法。  
他的右手压在嘴唇上，错开视线略微思索了一下，很快，他说：“您今天开水阀的时候，有没有觉得阀越拧越松，找不到阀门全开的位置？”说着目光越过我，落在厨房落地柜附近，又缓缓拉回。“那个阀有点松了，要一边下压一边转才行。虽然松开之后还是会松，但找峰值点够用了。”  
“……”此言倒是不虚，刚来那会儿我蹲水阀前拧了又拧，最后胡蒙了一个点搁着，还没来得及问房东，答案自己找上门了。我把二郎腿放了下来，“还有呢？”  
他站了起来，“鬼魂的存在和无法离开这两点，我可以同时证明。请允许我借用一下您的窗子。”  
我跟着站了起来。  
“您可以坐着。”他的语调略带歉意。  
“没事，不差这几步路。”我是怕他闪身去门口，无论是起了歹心夺走棒球棍，还是没有恶意却无意间看到，总归不是什么好事。  
“那么，还请您稍等……”他挽了挽衣袖。等等，鬼魂的衣服还可以折叠？那是不是鬼魂也能换装？鬼魂也有自己的衣柜吗？  
“请看。”V的话把我从迷思中拉回，衣袖下是一节手臂——一节断臂，正断在与玻璃相交的地方。没有横切面，没有血管和组织，只是……凭空消失。待他将手抽回，手腕以上的部位才在室内又慢慢显现出来。  
做到这个份上，我自觉无话可说。他还在一脸认真地继续讲解：“倒也不是绝对地完全没办法离开，门口的位置我一直可以走到对门的门前，楼上一层也大概还有半身的空间。除此之外，确实无法离开。”  
“好的，我完全理解了。”我低头应道，窗格影正印在他和我的身上，地上却只有我的影子。鬼魂人会梦见自己的loft吗？“呃……也就是说，现在的情况，就算我想把你请出去，也是没有可能的是吧。”  
“很抱歉，是的。”  
恰逢树影在我的脚下簌簌摇响起来，摇曳的碎金中有一块稳定的轮廓，大约是一只栖鸟。  
“V先生，”我抬头看他，他也正略低头来看我——像是察觉到我的难断似的——示意我继续说下去。“您说了这么多，我相信您是通情达理的人。既然现在事实如此，我想我们可以达成合作关系。”  
“您是说……？”  
我努力让自己的声音在清晰的同时不要显得怪异：“约法三章，和谐共处。”  
“首先是最基础的一条。家毕竟是大部分人的私人空间，虽然我们共享这间屋子，但是我依旧需要我自己的私人空间：厕所和楼上卧室。没有我的允许，还请您不要随意进出。”  
“没有问题，”他这表情，是在笑吗？“还有什么？”  
虽然还想继续气场全开……“暂时就这一项，以后想到了再说。”实在是考虑不足，也没办法足啊。  
“好。”  
以防万一，“最终解释权在我。”  
“好。”  
我疑惑地又盯住他看了看，他是真的在笑？“别怪我没提醒你，'三'在汉语里不一定确指一二三那个三，有可能是虚指多的意思。”  
“没有问题，”他笑得诚恳，“只是我答应了您这么多条件，我能不能问一个问题？”  
我这才意识到自己刚才那一段话有些咄咄逼人了，有些心虚地垂下眼。“请说？”  
“请问您的名字是？”他的右手出现在我的视野，一个礼貌的邀约。  
“Mercy。”我朝着虚空回以右手和另一个代号。  
他应着我摆臂的幅度挥动着他的手，不抬头也知道他现在又在笑了。  
“Mercy小姐，很高兴见到您。”

-02-Bonus  
“今天我必然要做生活的哲人。”瘫在沙发上，打开我的外卖软件。是的，我最终向生活的灵感屈服了。  
水绿色出现在视角边缘，“哲人是指……？”  
虽然有人接茬是很好，但这个距离缩短的速度还真是奇怪……我尽量正经道：“在我的观念里，清楚自己每顿饭要吃什么的人是很了不起的，所以我把他们称为生活的哲人。”  
排查完手头这家店铺的评价，回头见他弯着腰站在沙发后，眼睛上印着屏幕的一块白光，恐怕已经看了有一会儿了。  
“日式拉面？为什么是这个？”  
我不动声色地靠边挪了挪，“今晚的夕阳啊，你不刚看了好久？偏红的暖橘色，不是很像日式拉面里的那种溏心蛋蛋黄嘛，确实也好久没吃拉面了。”  
“虽然看起来您还算不上清楚每顿饭都要吃些什么，但您已经是大哲人了。”他怎么又！在！摆出！那种！带闪的！笑脸！  
我闭了闭眼，“V先生，追加条款。”  
“什么？”  
“不许用'您'称呼我。我们是舍友，又是同辈人，叫我你、Mercy、舍友，或者别的什么都可以。请不要再用敬称了，消受不来。”  
“没问……”  
我伸手打断他，“还有，请保持距离。我们还没有那么熟，对吧？”  
他折直了身子，走到对面沙发坐下了，就和早些时候一样。“这样可以吗？MC小姐。”笑容也是一样的稳固。  
这鬼干嘛学我说话……“行。”我决定不再理会他，埋头我的外卖避雷大计。

**Author's Note:**

> 1.“祂”是繁体字中专用来代称神明的第三人称代词。也有部分人用来代称鬼怪，但通常被认为是一种不规范用法。此处采取不规范用法，为的是与“他”“她”“它”相区别开。  
> 2.MC的本意是Main Character，主人公。Mercy是我自己惯常叫MC的名字，为避免混淆，特别指出。  
> 3.Mercy用“您”的情况有两种可能，一种是为了表达尊敬，一种含有敷衍的意味。而V用“您”只含有前一种意思。  
> 


End file.
